


et duo magicae amandi

by sunflowerrss



Series: 3>2 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m sorry but this was gonna happen eventually, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, WayV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerrss/pseuds/sunflowerrss
Summary: latin - the magic of loving twoten loves johnny (he just happens to love hendery a little bit too).





	1. act one

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isn’t going to be very good i’m sorry!! but this is my first story on here!! and this is going to be a series on some of my favorite nct ot3 couples! to start off we have johnny/ten/hendery!! there will be 3 more stories (i might combine them into 1 fic tho) for each part of the couple and i have little poems picked out for them already! i will probably add some fluffy stuff and separate stuff after they get together too!

magic is when you  
live your life the  
way you didn’t  
picture it and leave  
nothing behind  
r.m. drake

//

loving johnny was habitual. they had been dating for the better part of two years now, and ten was confident that he would always love him.  
and johnny felt the same way. he didn’t think it possible to even look at ten without warmth building in his chest anymore.  
so when they started promoting in other countries, they were sure that even if they felt the miles that span between them, they would come out of it stronger than ever. 

enter wong kunhang.

//

hendery has been dazed by ten’s beauty when he first saw him. when he learned that he would debut as part of nct vision, he had watched video after video with yang yang and xiaojun of the group’s multipul units. and ten’s grace while he danced and delicate beauty hendery enamored. falling deeper into the hole of fan cams and interviews revealed not only ten’s talent, but his sassy, joking, and kind demeanor, and hendery fell a little more. meeting the elder only furthered the spell he was under, and as nct vision turned to wayv, and they morphed from acquaintances to friends, he couldn’t help but yearn for more. 

so finding out him and johnny were involved was a blow to him, but he couldn’t be mad. the way the two looked at each other when they didn’t think a camera or the eyes of a kind member intent tutoring them thai boy was on them was so full of love it was astounding. they were in a world of their own, where nothing and no one would come between them.

and hendery didn’t want to. he didn’t have the heart to wreck another person’s happiness for his own gain. he could never live with the knowledge that he was the end of something so perfect. but he couldn’t just put an end to what he felt, not that he hadn’t tried. but seeing the older every day did nothing but strengthen exactly what ha had been feeling since he saw his face in that very first youtube video so many months ago.  
so hendery had come to terms that his love would have to be quiet one. admiring from a far, or in the form of friendship for sake of not only ten, but his boyfriend who had been nothing but kind and welcoming the few times hendery had interacted with him. oh and for the rest of the band too. he was content with his ability to be a friend, helping with the foreign language, or simply telling the elder jokes in a hushed tone to put a smile on his face. he had resigned himself into the clutches of friendship, happy ten had someone who loved him as much as johnny did.

that is until ten kissed him.

//

ten had always loved with an intensity second to none. he had grown up loving freely and unapologetically, and continued to do so with johnny. so when he felt the first few sparks in his chest upon looking at the younger chinese member as he gentley corrected his pronunciation, he knew it was trouble. he had felt those sparks enough to know what was coming. and despite his effort to snuff them out, those sparks seemed to ignite into a forrest fire with the kindling of sweet smiles, stolen glances, and the warmth of a hug and cuddles when the homesickness heavy set like a chill after rain soaked him to his own bones.  
ten yearned for a language he was comfortable with, cites and faces he knew, and mostly for johnny. and while hendery couldn’t quell that ache, he did make a little easier when ten lay in his arms in the dead of night. preforming, operating, even smiling came with less pain with every hasty hug.  
as the two grew closer and more comfortable, ten couldn’t stop thinking of just how cute hendery’s meek and kind demeanor was. his eyes and ears were drawn to him in every clip they shot and stage they had despite the lack of lines. lines became blurry as the months went on, and so he stole a kiss in the quiet of hendery‘s room one night. he was no later running back into his own bed to his boyfriend awaiting him on skype. and he couldn’t help but not to feel that bad. guilty, yes, but his heart soared and the chill in his bones became a little less heavy set.

“johnny?” ten voiced.  
“yes love?”  
“i- i just kissed hendery.”

//

to johnny, love had always been more of an idea then a reality. it was a commercialized and branded way to get you to buy flowers and chocolates and consume media of unlikely romance like it was oxygen. it a sugar coated version of what a real relationship was, an ideal impossible to reach.  
his relationships had always been stoic and never changing. each could not move further with his acceptance that it would end eventually. so why bother trying when he could only get hurt.  
the city he grew up in had more violence and crime than love, and while he lived in a nice neighborhood and went to a safe school, he could still feel its absence like a black hole.

johnny would eventually spend all his time in a country he knew only through his parents description, chasing as dream that everyone thought he would never reach. hours were dedicated perfecting his tone and movement, everything calculated.  
so watching ten dance as though it was how he breathed, the freedom of his movement sent shock waves through johnny’s entire being.  
and soon enough ten had wormed his way into his heart without johnny ever realizing it, made it a home that was warm and cozy and welcoming, and johnny never wanted him to leave. he showed johnny that love wasn’t the hallmark movies and valentine’s day sales, but the comfort he got just knowing ten was next to him, and the way that every time he smiled butterflies flew in his chest just like the first time he laid eyes on him.  
ten taught johnny exactly why a risk was worth taking, and exactly how to take them, how to tear yourself apart and rebuild into something more beautiful. 

“do you want us to end?”  
“god no, do you?”  
“never. but, do you want to do it again?”  
“i can’t lie to you, i’m sorry but i do,” ten whispered.  
“okay.”  
“okay?”  
“okay.”

ten would always be worth the risk.


	2. act two.

when johnny and hendery finally do meet, full of nerves and tensed limbs, ten was on cloud nine. finally, he was in the presence of not one, but two boys he loved, and his heart felt like it was going to burst.

hendery thought the pure concentration of nerves and guilt was going to make him explode, far before ten’s heart could. ten was, well ten really couldn’t be described in words. he was a culmination of beauty and grace, like water, moving with a hidden strength and consuming him before he realized. and johnny, he was one of the greek gods in the stories his teachers used to read them, tall and commanding attention without any words. and his smile held such genuine kindness, and his eyes so full of love for ten. hendery thought he paled in comparison.

johnny, however, didn’t know what to think. here was the love of his life, and a boy that his boyfriend loved. he thought that jealousy would eat through his skin, hit and shameful, but it instead softened when he looked at the young, timid boy before him. hendery has a subtle beauty, and when he laughed at a comment ten had made, johnny swore the whole room lit up. maybe he had some more room left in his heart.

slowly, the tension seemed to fade out, and all three found themselves wrapped up in each other, johnny and hendery curled around their shared boyfriend, and ten soaking it all up. in the middle of it all, johnny’s eyes met with the youngest’s. slowly, he leaned across ten. johnny wasn’t religious, he hadn’t believed in a higher power for a long time, but he was hoping and praying to anything that might be out there now. he gazed at ten, seeking confirmation, and was met by a warm smile.

in a voice softer than he thought he could manage, he whispered, “can i?”

hendery swallowed quietly, and, as if in a daze, nodded slowly.

ten watched as their lips met, gentle and unsure of the uncharted waters they were entering, and smiled.

-

months later, the three had fallen into the comfortable bliss of their relationship. the distance was hard, especially when two of the three were constantly together, missing one, but with frequent visits and dedicated one on one time, the made it work. 

ten and johnny remained much the same, the only difference was now they were even closer, bonding over their shared love of their youngest boyfriend. they would skype alone every tuesday and thursday while hendery hung out or practiced with the other members. when they visited korea, or johnny came to china, hendery respected their space and always allocated some time for them to just be together.

hendery and ten would see eachother each day, and wednesday and saturday were their date nights. they weren’t too eager to display a ton of pda in front of others (hendery was still shy), so these nights allowed them just that, water it be kissing, going out, or just cuddling on the couch. 

johnny and hendery claimed monday and friday as their skype dates, and even though neither expected it, they both fell just as hard as they did with ten. hendery admires johnny’s kind heart and maturity, while johnny couldn’t help but enjoy hendery’s softness and big heart. during visits, they got one dedicated night for each other and we’re partial to taking walks or just cuddling.

but it was always best when they were together. sundays were usually a day off from schedules, so they would skype for as much of it as they could. johnny especially loved when the two would show him a new dance they had made, heat melting when they would start laughing. ten didn’t think he could be more happy when he watched his two boys being happy together, no matter the circumstance, and hendery’s heart soared just knowing he had these two wonderful people who cared for him. during visits, they three would always be in contact, even if it was just as small and linking their fingers in a busy public place. when all three were together, it felt like electricity coursing through their veins. it was as if they had finally found a piece they didn’t even know they had been missing, but now that it was there, they had truly discover magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t even know anymore but i hope u like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am aware this is very short and also probably a reach! but ten deserves to have both these boys who look at him like he’s their universe. i also can’t spell so i’m sorry for any mistakes!! any feedback (especially to improve my writing!!) is welcome!! 
> 
> -katie:))


End file.
